The subject matter described herein relates to an adjustable suit worn for athletic or work activities that involve the lifting of heavy weights, and in particular embodiments, to an adjustable suit for weightlifting.
Weightlifting suits have been a staple of personal gear to increase performance during powerlifting exercises. Weightlifting suits are traditionally referred to as squat suits and deadlift suits. A squat suit is worn when performing the squat exercise. The squat, also known as the “deep knee bend,” is performed by placing a barbell on the shoulders of the lifter and then squatting down and pushing back up to standing position.
A deadlift suit is worn when performing the deadlift. The deadlift is performed by grasping a barbell positioned on the floor, and pulling the barbell upward until the lifter is standing upright. Both squat suits and deadlift suits cover and support the upper portions of the legs, the buttocks, and the torso of a wearer. The suits have shoulder straps extending around both shoulders to secure the suit on the body of the lifter. Other suits are designed to provide assistance to the lifter for weightlifting competition exercises such as the snatch, clean-and-jerk, and other activities where the hips and/or torso bend during a weight-lifting movement. A similar type of weightlifting suit, known as Power Pants™ or powerlifting briefs, is commercially available. A powerlifting brief typically comprises the lower part of a squat suit without the torso portion and shoulder straps.
Squat suits, deadlift suits, powerlifting pants, and other weightlifting garments are generally made of high tensile strength fabrics such as double knit polyester, canvas, or denim, and extend tightly around the buttocks and thighs of a wearer. While such suits support and aid the wearer during lifting movements, the tautness of the fabric and snugness of the sizing makes it difficult and time consuming to don these suits compared to donning regular pants, boxer briefs, or compression shorts. Compared to other types of garments, these suits typically require the help of a second person to properly position the suit and then to pull, push, and pinch the fabric of the suit onto the lower body of the wearer. Putting on the shoulder straps also normally requires the help of a second person.
Notwithstanding the difficulties in donning such suits, they provide increased safety for the wearer during lifting activities and also supply additional support to increase the amount of weight the wearer can safely lift during a given activity. The suit fabric is taut and can withstand pressures up to several hundred pounds per square inch during the performance of a weightlifting exercise. As the wearer bends at the hips, up to several hundred pounds per square inch of pressure is placed on the suit fabric because of necessity to fit the suit tightly around the hips and legs. The pressure on the hip and leg areas of the suit in return pushes back on the hips and legs of the wearer to store energy. The stored energy is released as the wearer thrusts upward with the weight and returns to a standing position.
The body portion of traditional squat suits, deadlift suits, and power briefs is also made with openings for the legs and torso. These are the only openings which permit ingress by a wearer. To don a traditional suit, the wearer must step in through the torso opening between the shoulder straps and try to extend his legs into the leg openings. This requires a great deal of effort to wriggle, tug, pinch, and push into the suit until the crotch of the suit is near or touching the crotch of the wearer. Typically, donning such a traditional suit requires the assistance of another person.
As with the general population, weightlifters and powerlifters have differing physiques. For example, some have a large chest/torso and small hips. Others have a waist (measured circumferentially) smaller than their hips. Moreover, other weightlifter's hips and waist may be larger than the chest/torso. During fitting of a traditional suit, the wearer steps into the suit through the chest/torso area, feet first, and then pulls the suit up over each leg until the crotch of the suit is near or touches the crotch of the wearer, and the torso portion of the suit is pulled up as far as it will go on the wearer's body. Conventional suits must be large enough in the waist area for the buttocks to fit. Consequently, conventional suits are designed to be loose on the wearer's waist because the waist of the suit has to be large enough to accommodate wearers having differing combinations of hips, waist, and buttocks dimensions. Additionally, conventional suits lack the ability to adjust the tightness or looseness of the suit, either before, during, or after the suit is donned.
Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable suit for weightlifting or other activities involving lifting or thrusting motions which reduces the time and effort required to don the suit. A need also exists for a suit that accommodates wearers of different physiques by providing adjustability of the dimensions of the suit, while still providing support during athletic or work activities.